


I Was Nobody

by nonsensical, Shorty_creator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (more tags to be added), Agrophobia, Alternate universe original, Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Panic Attacks, endangered original species, mild violence, original creatures, original stories - Freeform, original villans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsensical/pseuds/nonsensical, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorty_creator/pseuds/Shorty_creator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New creatures are terrorizing Beacon Hills, leaving bodies left and right. With no knowledge of who these things are or how to stop them, the pack chooses to investigate anyways. Whilst searching through the deepest part of the Hale territory, Stiles and Derek are surprised to not only discover several of the mysterious beings, but something else, something maybe even a little darker. Enter Olivia, a girl with a dark past and powers far beyond the pack's comprehension. With her knowledge of the looming danger she may just be able to help them defeat the creatures, but her mystifying abilities could also prove a far greater threat to the well-being of Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> All of the original ideas in this story are those of Shorty_Creator, I'm (nonsensical) just here to help with the writing portion of this work.

“Okay, guys,” Scott walked into the room, an air of purpose about him, “I think we have a lead.” He shooed Stiles’ feet off the kitchen table and set down a various collection of papers, both old and new, which fluttered in the slight breeze and emitted a cloud of dust.

Derek leaned in to inspect the stack of maps and photocopied book pages. “Do tell.”

Scott took a seat in between Stiles and Kira. “So. I was cross-referencing the list of deaths that had causes of death matching our case from the last six months and look here,” He shuffled through the pile and retrieved a old looking map of the Hale property, pinpointed with red dots, several clustered around a seemingly unimportant location on the west-side. “Several deaths happened within this specific area. It’s not much, I know, but I think it’s definitely worth checking out.”

Kira nodded in attentive agreement, Stiles groaned in reluctant settlement, but Derek didn’t seem too certain. His eyes were tracing a definitive line across the map, in a clear search of something, eyebrows furrowing almost in distaste. “Something wrong?” Stiles asked, finally starting to pay attention now that Derek’s attitude had turned sour.

“Not necessarily. It’s just, well, I think it’s just.” He paused, studying the paper with a gaze so intense it looked as if it could burn holes straight through the careful ink drawing of the very kitchen they sat in. “My mother told us, when we were younger, about the west side of the property. It was kind of forbidden territory to us. I think this is kind of the area she had in mind when she told Cora and I to steer clear.”

Scott frowned. “Why? Do you know?”

“No. She didn’t say and we didn’t ask because she was our alpha, and more importantly, our mother. That’s the kind of authority that I don’t question.”

“We have to check it out, now!” Stiles insisted, excitement on the verge of bubbling over. Sometimes it shocked everyone just how easily the teen could transition from morose to overwhelming enthusiasm. “I mean, clearly, since Derek’s mom thinks it’s dangerous and all the deaths happening there, it must have something to do with these giant wolf things.”

Malia was quick to correct him. “We don’t know what they are, Stiles. Don’t jump to conclusions.”

“Oh, come on. Torn throats, hunting in packs, endless, impossible to quench bloodthirst? What about that doesn’t scream shape-shifting wolf creatures to you?”

She folded her arms in somewhat a gesture of defiance, but let it go, sitting the remainder of the discussion in silence. “Fine,” Derek’s speech rang firmly through the stale air. “We check it out. But if not all of you return in one piece, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Good.” Scott’s voice took on the tone of authority it always did when he was attempting to govern the pack. “Three of us should go. There’s more work to be done here.”

Kira yawned and shrugged, “Whatever happens, don’t look at me. I have a lot I can finish up here.”

 

*

 

In the end, Scott stayed behind at the Hale residence, while Stiles, Derek, and Malia headed out in the direction of the western corner of the family property. About halfway there, Malia peeled off from the small band of three, claiming she could smell something, though she wouldn’t specify what, and that she needed to follow her nose. Stiles knew Derek could smell exactly the same as she, so he would’ve said something had it pertained, even remotely, to the Case of the Mysterious Mass Murderer Were-Thing, but Derek remained quiet, so Stiles did to, and they let Malia bound off into the dimly lit forest alone.

They were drawing closer now and Stiles could tell Derek felt uncomfortable as he was even more silent that per usual (If that was even possible.) and wouldn’t stop sniffing the air, as if trying to catch a scent of any possible attacker nearby. Everything was eerily silent except for the crunching sound of fallen leaves under their feet. Not a single living thing stirred. Suddenly, Derek froze and Stiles fell completely still right beside him, prepared to run at any moment. They stayed as still as statues for a minute, or maybe two, before Derek finally moved again.

Stiles exhaled in relief. _False alarm_. They crunched forward.

It continued on like that for a long time. Derek paused every so often to sniff the air suspiciously and Stiles would stand beside him, still as a statue. They made their way deeper into the thick of the woods. Sometimes Stiles swore he could feel eyes piercing the back of his skull, but again Derek wasn’t saying anything, though he seemed very wary, so Stiles stayed quiet too.

It’s quiet and then it isn’t. Branches snap and Derek whips around, stepping protectively in front of Stiles. Someone, something, is coming towards them, towards the small clearing they’re standing in.

“Ah, _fuck_.”

Stiles flinches. “What?”

Derek reaches instinctively behind him as if a singular hand can protect Stiles just a little bit more. “I didn’t smell him,” he hisses between clenched teeth. Stiles looks past him to where Derek is searching through the darkness, and suddenly it, he had no clue what it was, burst through the trees. He drew a sharp breath and turned around to run, only to be faced with three more of them.

“Shit...,” he whispered. Derek and him stood back to back, and he knew that Derek wanted to keep him safe, but they knew that he wouldn’t be able to fight them off alone.

“Ait a bhfuil do alfa.”The middle one said, his voice deep and raspy as if he hadn't talked for years.

“What did he say?”

“I don’t know.” Derek siddled a little towards the being, “I don’t speak your language, what is it you need?” The thing (Stiles had barely had a second to get a good look at them, so he did now. They were tall with long necks and solid black eyes. They appeared somewhat wolfish but Stiles couldn’t pin down exactly what it was that set them apart. Derek would know. He’d ask later.) looked at him and turned to his companions, speaking more.

They held conference for a moment or two, just long enough for Stiles to hiss over his shoulder. “What do we do?”

“Be quiet. Whatever you do, don’t talk. Let me handle-”

All of the sudden the creature slashed out with his claw close enough to slice Derek’s throat to ribbons, but luckily he dodged it.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted, drawing immediate attention from the wolfish creatures. Two of them started towards the boy before Derek pounced on one, taking him down.

“Run, Stiles!” he yelled, trying to keep the wolf down but not quite succeeding, it soon pushed him off like he was nothing. Stiles turned to run, for real this time, but they were surrounding him, closing in on three sides. He backed up, but tripped and fell on his back. He scrambled backwards frantically as the one in front pounced on him. Stiles searched the ground with his hand for some sort of weapon, a stick, anything, but only dead leaves filled his fingers. He closed his eyes to face his certain death, folding his arms over his head. At least leave me decent enough to have a open-casket funeral.The creature yelped in pain and Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek rolling across the ground with the thing that had moments before been barely inches away from his chest. He wasted no time, getting up and sprinting towards the woods.

“Stiles?” Derek coughed out, flipping the wolf onto the ground and pinning him there. He turned only to see Stiles running deeper into the woods, the three remaining creatures trying to chase him but seemingly trapped by a wall of some sort. Derek froze. There was mountian ash, but why all the way out here?

“Is e an cailin aice le,” one of them said, pounding on the invisible barrier. Derek slashed the throat of the wolf he had pinned before getting up and throwing a rock at the remaining three to get their attention. Now with Stiles out of the way and safe he could fight with no problems.

Two of them charged at him, grabbing his arms and throwing him against a tree, another grabbing his neck and bringing him off the ground.

“Buachaill dur,” it murmured, before bringing its teeth to his neck. Derek struggled desperately, but he couldn’t do anything, couldn’t move, couldn’t fight, they had him solidly pinned.

“Treasach!” someone screamed from behind the wolf. All three of them turned,  letting Derek fall to the ground with a loud thud. “ Lig an dul neamh chiontach. Pain ar bith nios mo, nach bhfuil nois mo bas!” the person continued to yell, the wolf laughed.

“Ta a fhios agat cen fait a mharu duinn agus an yoy a fhios conas a dheanamh linn stop,” the newcomer sighed, before throwing their coat back and revealing jars attached to a belt hanging low on their hips.

“Never,” they stated. The jars opened and black dust emerged from them in clouds before turning into large skeletons of, of something. They too, appeared almost wolfish, but around the size of dinosaurs, mostly enormous. They roared, before charging and biting and tearing. The creature screamed, its arm falling onto the ground, spilling blood everywhere. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of Derek, grabbing his arm.

“Close your eyes,” they said. He did and soon felt a small force against his chest. When he opened his eyes, he wasn't against the tree anymore but in front of a small cabin. He was lifted into the air by the small person walking towards the cabin and taken to a small room inside the house, there he was walked to the fireplace on the opposite wall of the door. The stranger shoved him into the mouth and Derek barely had time to think about the fact that it could probably kill him (After everything that just happened, too!) before a blast of fire surrounded him. The person, his savior, following not long after.

He lay on the floor in pain while watching the stranger walk across the room and place the belt on the table, then removing the coat and placing that down as well. Derek was lifted from the ground without his command and placed on a chair. The stranger walked towards him and into the light, now he could see their face.

“My name is Orfhlaith,” she stated, “now, care to explain why you were fighting a creature ten times your strength?"


	2. This Is It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles find out more about this mysterious girl and what exactly she's doing in the middle of the Hale property.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo, I have chapter three done too (cause I had a whole day to myself) and I'm starting chapter four. Just need Sophia to edit and I'll post it by tomorrow :)

Derek stared at her in complete and total shock. This person, the girl who had literally just saved the life of Stiles and himself, paced in front of him, anger running clearly through the lines above her eyebrows. She was mad. Although why, he had no clue. That wasn’t the only thing he was clueless about either. Derek had lived on the Hale land for all od is life, and never, not even once, had he even heard mention of a strange girl who lived in the woods in some sort of cave thing underneath a shack. He wasn’t sure why he was no more than mildly worried about that. Maybe it was the shock.  
Come to think of it, maybe nobody even knew she was here in the first place. She could’ve put up wards such as the mountain ash. Still, that didn’t explain who she was or what she was doing here. He thought he could be starting to get an idea of why his mother had warned him away from this part of the woods, though. He’d been here for under an hour and already he’d been attacked by four giant murderous creatures, escaped by barely an inch, and thrown face first into a blazing fire.

Orf-something turned on him, seeming to finally find the right words to express her feelings. They weren’t positive.  
"Are you fucking mad!” She hissed. Stiles lay on the bed behind her and it almost seemed like she was trying to keep the conversation out of his earshot. It wasn’t of much use however, he shifted when he heard her voice. It surprised Derek a little as well. There was something about her intonation and the way she spoke, unlike what he was used to hearing around these parts. Maybe an accent, or maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was able to communicate with the large wolf creatures, able to speak there language as easily as if it were her own. He narrowed his eyes. Maybe it was.“You could of died! There were four of them, even one of them could of killed you in an instant! And you brought a human!" She took a breath, turning to help Stiles into a more comfortable position. After listening to her speak for a little longer, Derek was almost able to put his finger on what set her apart. It seemed like an accent, originating from somewhere in Europe. Scottish, or maybe Irish. The girl seemed subdued now, and she returned to pacing, opening her mouth every so often as if to say something to him, then seeming to get nervous and backing down. She shook her head, walked to a cupboard opposite them, and poured something into a glass. She walked back over to place it into his hand. Derek glanced at the liquid uncertainly. He still had no clue who she was, much less if she was even trustworthy.

"You have no clue what you’re dealing with. You shouldn't mess with the Draio." She sat back down. Derek furrowed his eyebrows. 

"What are the Draio?" He asked. 

"The creatures. Out there. The ones you tried to single handedly fight." She paused and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt so they were nose to nose. "You don't even know their names and you thought you could kill them. Whatever it is you think these things are capable of, times that by ten, then do your research." She released his shirt and fell back to her chair. It was then, Stiles began to stir and wake. Derek hadn’t realized he was asleep.

"Derek," He murmure, trying to raise himself from the bed. Before Derek could speak anything in return, Orfhlaith was by his side, trying to make him drink the same fluid that sat untouched in Derek’s hand.

"What's going on, where are we?" He mumbled, trying to gain his bearings. His eyes slowly focused and immediately locked onto Derek’s.

"My name is Orfhlaith, and this is my home. Now drink.” She held the flask to his lips and Stiles drank thirstily before he spoke again.

"Orf- O- Lah-" Stiles stumbled through the tricky syllables.

"Olivia, you can call me that. The orphanage gave me that name because it sounded more American. And pronounceable." Stiles laughed, slowly, almost like his words were coated in syrup.

"I feel that." He smiled a little longer, then, again, made eye contact with Derek, a questioning look in his eyes.

"I still don't know what we're doing here." Derek got up from his chair to make his way to where Stiles sat, taking a seat next to him. It seemed almost protective.  
"You’re here because you’re stupid." Olivia said, getting up to return the flask to the cupboard. "You can go back once I check the perimeter. It should only take a moment.” She flashed a glance at Derek. “Make sure he ,” - She gestured to Stiles - “drinks a lot of liquids or he may pass out again." She walked over to a large table across the room, leaving Stiles and Derek as alone as they could be with another person there.

"Who is she? How long has she been here?" Stiles asked. 

"Not sure. Looks like she's about 15, so not very long. She may have snuck on the property after my mom died, and made this place." He looked around, taking in the architecture of the place. It was clearly underground, with dirt floors and ceilings, plants and roots poking through here and there. There were multiple doorways that he assumed lead to other rooms, and jars full of what looked like several varieties of plant material filled the shelves that covered the walls. A table with a map - the table Olivia stood at - was on the opposite wall of the bed. This place looked too old to have only been built two, three years ago. It looked like it had been lived in for centuries, which only brought more questions to his mind. 

"What are you?" Derek asked. Olivia barely glanced at him, keeping a focused eye instead on the large map in front of her. For the first time, Derek payed closer attention to it. It seemed, from where he was sitting, like a map of the Hale property, almost identical to the one he had at home, except this one held the shack they were in at the center and extended off father past the border line. She took out some colored sands from small pots next to the table and threw them on the bright surface, murmuring something whilst moving her hands over the map. Small figures appeared, in red and yellow. 

"They're gone, but it looks like your friends are here to take you home." She turned back to her chair to collect her belt and coat. "I'll take you out, but then that's it." Derek stared for a minute, then something occurred to him. 

"Wait! You can help us fight those things, can't you?" Derek stood, blocking the place from which he’d entered the room. "We need help. These things are killing innocent and making it dangerous for not just us, but humans too." He watched Olivia in uncertainty. "You still haven't answered my question either." She frowned, but relented, and relinquished her coat and belt. She strode back over to Stiles and motioned to Derek to sit back down as she did so herself.

"What do you need to know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has given hits on my story! It makes me super happy!
> 
> If you have any questionsj ust look up my tumblr (ispooky1000yuki) and ask :)


	3. Let Me Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with the rest if the pack present, Olivia's history with the draiochta is revealed.

"You’re a what?" Stiles asked. His jaw hung so low that someone could probably fit a foot in his mouth.

"I'm a magi, more powerful than a witch. We use nature and beings to make potions and spells completely original to our being, making some more powerful than others." Stiles still looked confused, but he snapped his mouth back closed.

"You’re a wha-"  
Derek interrupted. "How long have you been here?” Olivia’s face took on an expression of confusion. "How old are you?" He said, hoping it would make more sense. 

"I'm 15." She said. 

Stiles looked at her with unbelieving eyes. "How long have you been 15?" He asked in a serious tone. Derek groaned.

"For over two hundred years." She smiled at their expressions. She must have been the reason they weren’t permitted to this area of the woods. Maybe his family did know about her.

"Did you know my mother? Talia Hale." Her eyes softened at the name.

"Yes. She allowed me to stay here. Even though I was here first, we made an agreement. I kept this part of the territory. They get protection." Derek nodded, slowly, trying to comprehend all this new information. 

There was noise from above. Derek assumed they were directly under the house, and that that was their pack.  
"I'll let them in. Then we can continue. I'm sure you have more questions." She walked to the table and collected her belt and coat again, then left through a door they hadn’t previously. Derek and Stiles glanced at each other for a second before the pack came tumbling, one by one, through the doorway. Soon after, Olivia came through, walking oback to her seat. 

"Get comfortable." Stiles grumbled. “We might be here awhile.”

The group circled around and Derek filled them in on everything that had happened leading up to Olivia’s rescue. Scott cut in at the end of Derek’s explanation with a question directed towards Olivia. 

"What exactly were those things?"

"They're called Draiochta-mactíre, Draio for short. They were magi, powerful ones, who forced alphas to give them the bite. Essentially to make them even more powerful." She paused. "But sometimes the power gets to them, it goes to their heads. It transforms people into evil creatures with no soul. They only have two motives; to kill the weak and make their pack stronger." She took a shaky breath before glancing around at each member of the pack.

"They're looking for me. That's why they're here. I've been hiding for years hoping they would never find me, but something lured them here, and now they've found me." She broke eye contact.

"How do we stop them?" Kira asked to fill the silence. Olivia sighed.

"We don't, there's nothing stating how to destroy them unless you’re a Draiochta yourself. I've experimented with different spells and weapons but nothing has made more than minor injuries." Scott stood and started to pace.

"We can't just distract them forever. They could kill everyone in town! It's our duty to protect them. We need a plan." 

Olivia looked at him with a pained expression, like she was about to cry. Lydia made her way over and put an arm around her. Surprisingly, Olivia leaned in to the touch. 

"I've been studying up on some things, a remedy. It's supposed to put anything into a coma that resembles death." She sniffles. "If we can get the potion injected into their system we might be able to shut them down permanently." She looked to Scott.

"Why didn't you do this earlier?" He asked. She blushed, embarrassed. Keeping her head down, Lydia pressed closer to try and comfort her. 

"I haven't left this cave, not for over 100 years. I'm scared too. Those things killed my family and will either kill me or force me to join their pack if I leave." She took a deep breath. "I don’t want to leave."  
The whole pack looked distressed.   
"We need a plan. We should take her back to our base, at the loft. Maybe Peter will know something." Malia said.   
"We shouldn't make her do anything that makes her uncomfortable," Stiles argued. “She can still help us from the safety of her home." He looked at her with a argumentative gleam in his eye.   
"We can't just keep going back and forth! We need her with us it will to work and faster!"Malia’s voice was rising.   
"God. Stop being such a bitch all the time. Respect her fucking boundaries, she doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to." Malia growled and her claws started to rise out of her fingers. Scott pushed in between them to make sure she didn't do anything rash. 

"Both of you, stop! We can work just as fine with her here." Scott said, trying to calm them down. 

"Ignore her, sweetie, she's still new to human emotions, and Pretty much anything human in general." Lydia said to Olivia. 

The room was quiet for a while while everyone stewed over the new information.   
Olivia broke the silence. "If I go with you, will you help me defeat the Draiochta?" She stood to meet Scott. "I've been scared for too long, and I want to be able to leave without fearing my life." She took a deep breath. 

"Only if you’re truly comfortable." Scott said. "We could use you knowledge to benefit our ability to fight." They all stood and waited for Olivia to make a move.   
"Let me get my things." She said, nervously. She bustled around the room, grabbing various jars and papers and put them in her coat and belt. "Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> In this work I have changed a few cannon things to fit my story and likes better. Firstly, Malia's story has completely changed and I've made it original to me. And Stiles and her aren't dating because it made more sense to me, they are kinda frenimies.  
> Secondly, Olivia (Orfhlaith) is an original character of mine that I created to practice. I want to design characters and story's for television in the future so I thought I would practice with one of my favorite shows. Olivia's story will be further explained In the next chapter and chapters to come. This story is essentially like an "episode" to me, specifically how it would go in the show if Olivia was a real character. I am planning on making more stories for this series containing other "episodes" with Olivia as well. I have a lot of ideas so stay tuned!  
> (P.S. The language is Irish.)
> 
> Translation 
> 
> Orfhlaith: (orf-la) I chose this for her born name because I wanted it to be native to Ireland. I did make it so she had both a native irish and American name because she was born in American despite her parents being immigrated from Ireland. 
> 
> The Draio (which are the mega werewolf creatures) are a shortened version of draiochtabhí-mactíre (meaning magic werewolf)  
> The name she yelled when she first appeared (Treasach) means strength. He is the leader of the Draio, and the strongest. 
> 
> Here are the translations for the conversations inIirish:
> 
> 1\. Ait a bhuil do alfa: Where is your alpha?
> 
> 2\. ise an cailin aice le: The girl is near!
> 
> 3\. Buachaill dur: Stupid boy
> 
> 4\. Lig an dulneamh chiontach. Pain ar bith nois mo, nach bhfuil nois mo bas.: Let the innocent go, no more pain, no more death.
> 
> 5\. Ta a fhios agat cen fait maharu, duinn agus an yoy a fhios conas a dheanamh linn stop.: You know why we do it, and you know how to make us stop.
> 
> \- Shorty_Creator


End file.
